


Empty Promises

by SulitDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, JustForFun, hecouldgetoutofanything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulitDragon/pseuds/SulitDragon
Summary: Now that we know where angels and demons go when they die, how might one of those demons react?





	Empty Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFierceBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFierceBeast/gifts), [VioletSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSmith/gifts).



> A quick silly nothing for my two favorite Crowley fans, mostly TFB since he gave me the idea.

The spell activated as it was meant to, technically. When the host died it was supposed to sense for danger and wait until the danger was passed before reviving the host. The only problem had been the host had died in a land of constant danger; so it had to wait until the host was safe. Luckily for this particular host he was a demon and not tied to his meat suit like a human. When his demonic essence finally coalesced the spell revived him; in a copy of his meat suit, where he lay.

Crowley had been sleeping; he could tell from the lack of light through his eyelids that it was dark. He was comfortable; amazingly so in fact, and he had no real intention of getting up. He hadn’t felt this peaceful in; well longer than he cared to admit to himself. He didn’t know where he was, that was potentially an issue. He was warm and laying on something that felt like floating. Wait, was he actually floating? No, couldn’t be, he would feel the water. He felt, nothing? Perhaps it was time to open his eyes. 

Opening his eyes revealed nothing. Well this wouldn’t do. His eyes flared a bright red and he used his enhanced eyesight to confirm that there really was nothing. Not one thing, no other beings, no real surfaces. He was lying on nothing and let he could push himself up to stand. “What the bloody hell did I get into?” His eyes dimmed until they were back to a warm brown. He ran a hand over his face, scratched absently at his beard. He started walking, straight ahead as far as he could tell. When he had gone what he had to guess was a long a way he stopped because there still had been no signs of anything or anyone. “Well, this better get interesting quick or I might literally die of boredom.” “Technically you cannot die here, you are already dead.” He whirled to find, himself. Not a mirror, an actual copy. Perfect other than the aggravated bordering on mentally unstable expression. “Only, you aren’t, are you?” The other him tipped his head to the side in curiosity and took a step, closing the gap between them. “Hmmm, I can’t tell, you don’t seem quite right though, beyond being awake.” “I don’t think I follow you?” His voice was rich, rumbling deep notes. The other him was a higher maniacal sound. “You. Are. Supposed. To. Be. Sleeping.” They circled each other. “Everything in the empty sleeps, the empty sleeps.” “Well, I certainly appreciate wanting a healthy nap but.” “No, you are wrong somehow, what is it?” Before he could protest or move away the other him grabbed his arm. Nothing happened, that he could tell. The other him released his arm and now looked confused, distraught. “You aren’t dead, you were, how? Why here then?” He watched himself pull at his hair and pace in an agitated circle. Suddenly he rounded back on himself, peering into his own eyes intently. “Can you sleep?” He wanted to throw a little magic at this other him and destroy him but discretion and instance stopped him from lashing out. “Of course, I’m very good at it when I don’t have half of hell and creation trying to kill me in fact. I can’t sleep all the time though.” “You can’t? Why not?” He shrugged, his roguish grin blooming on his face. “Well, I happen to be a very unique being. One of a kind, as it were.” He reached out and fixed the flower in the other’s lapel. “You see, I’m only supposed to be here when I sleep, when I’m awake, I should be on Earth.” He rocked back on his heels, sliding his hands in his pockets. “The problem is something seems to have gone wrong and the door I used to use is missing.” “A door, this is The Empty, there are no doors.” The other him’s eyes gained a faint red ember of a glow. He patted his arm consolingly. “Oh dear, did they not tell you? Of course there is a door. How do you think the others get here to sleep?” “Wait, but that isn’t, you call that a door?” The other looked suspicious still but there was doubt in his eyes now. “Well, what do you call it?” “I haven’t a name.” “Well see, now you do. The door. Isn’t that lovely. So if you can just show it to me, I’ll be out of your hair.” The other him seemed to consider this, the suspicion had died to a flicker. “Well, if you’re lying, you won’t survive anyway.” He didn’t get a chance to ask what that meant. The other him had pulled something from his pocket and pressed it into his hand.

Crowley had to squint, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the burning light. When his eyes adjusted he realized he was standing in a park, humans living their little lives all around him, oblivious to the demon in their midst. He looked at the object in his hand. It was a silver ring with a plain white stone with the inner glow of moonstone housed in a smooth band. He slid it onto his left hand, it was a perfect fit. “So.” He looked around casually. “No one is looking for me, and I have the perfect place to nip back to for a little rest whenever I like.” His grin was so wickedly cheerful a few of the humans that had finally noticed him hurried away from him. “Oh yes, infinite possibilities, this should be fun.”


End file.
